


A Horror Movie Cliche

by jancysjolex



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-08
Updated: 2018-02-08
Packaged: 2019-03-15 14:10:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13615005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jancysjolex/pseuds/jancysjolex
Summary: What happens when Mike blackmails Nancy and Jonathan into taking the party to see a horror movie.





	A Horror Movie Cliche

"Nancy! Hey Nancy! I need a favour!"

  
Nancy rolled her eyes at the sound of her brother shouting at her through her bedroom door, and she reluctantly got up from her position on the bed while studying to go and unlock the door.

  
"What is it, Mike?"

  
"Well, there's a horror film that we all want to see, Day of the Dead, but it's R rated so we need you to come with us." He said, looking at Nancy with pleading eyes.

  
"Even if I did go with you, they wouldn't let us all in, I'm still 17, remember?"

  
"Jonathan can sneak us in when it's his shift?"

  
"Yeah, no, I don't want to be responsible for you having nightmares." Nancy replied, attempting to close the door but being stopped by Mike's foot.

  
"We won't have nightmares!" He protested.

  
"No, Mike!" She concluded, finally succeeding in shutting the door, and walking back to her bed, when she heard another series of knocks on the door.

  
"If you don't take us, I'll tell mom and dad about how Jonathan sneaks into your room most nights!" He shouts, causing Nancy to leap from her bed and reopen the door.

  
"I- I don't know what you're talking about." She stutters, feeling her face flush red.

  
"Yeah, yeah, save it, I have ears, and you two make me wish I didn't." Mike replies, scrunching up his face in disgust.

  
"Alright, fine! I'll take you! What time?"

  
-

  
The next day, Nancy walked along the streets of Hawkins, the party in-tow, on the way to the movie theatre. Jonathan was working, so he could sneak them all in without being stopped for their age. As they arrived, she could see him sitting behind the desk, his feet up on the side.

  
"Hey!" She greeted, with a small smile.

  
"Hi, how are you guys?" He replied.

  
"Excited!" Exclaimed Max, with Dustin and Lucas muttering in agreement.

  
Nancy rolled her eyes at them, shooting Jonathan an apologetic smile.

  
"Come on then, we better go inside." Said Jonathan.

  
"We? You're coming too?" Said Nancy, with a hint of hopefulness in her voice.

  
"Yeah, my shift was over five minutes ago. You guys fine with me crashing?" He looked at the kids with a smile.

  
"Why not, just don't be gross, okay?" Mike replied, moving a finger between Nancy and Jonathan.

  
They both laughed, Nancy linking arms with Jonathan as they all walked into the movie theatre.

  
-

  
They sat down in the back row and the movie began shortly after. When a particularly scary scene was on screen, Jonathan could feel Nancy edging closer and closer to him.

  
"Hey, are you okay?" He whispered to her, smirking.

  
"Yeah, I'm fine." She muttered, moving back to her original position.

  
A few minutes later, Nancy started creeping closer to him again, and a jump scare on screen caused her to bury her face into Jonathan's shoulder.

  
He chuckled to himself, slowly moving his arm around her shoulder as she looked back up at the screen.

  
"Are we being the total horror-movie-cliche couple right now?" She whispered, after her heart rate had returned to normal.

  
"Probably." He replied, with a smile.

"We've fought monsters, more than once, I shouldn't be so scared of a freaking horror movie!" She protested.

"Don't worry, Nance, your monster-hunting-badass status is still intact." He said, leaning in to kiss her. Just as Nancy placed a hand on his face to deepen the kiss, they both felt themselves being hit with something: popcorn.

  
Nancy turned her head away from Jonathan to see Mike and Will throwing their snacks across at them with annoyed looks on their faces. She rolled her eyes at them and turned back to Jonathan.

  
"I kinda like being the cliche for once, makes us feel normal." She whispered with a laugh, before leaning in to Jonathan's chest again.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone, sorry if that was a bit of a mess, I tried to finish it on time to post for day 2 of Jancy Fic Week and now I'm not even sure it fits the theme xD I hope you enjoyed it anyway, and thank you for all of the nice comments on my last fic!


End file.
